


The Feeling of Your Skin Locked In My Head

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clarke and Lexa are horny af, Drug Use, F/F, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke meets Lexa in a nightclub. It doesn't take long before they want to rip each other's clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Your Skin Locked In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there folks! A quick one-shot with Clarke's POV. English is not my first language. It's still not edited for grammar and stuff. Hope you will like it.
> 
> If you don't like smut, I suggest you to NOT read this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take a very cold shower.

You enjoy everything about your night and you cannot recall the last time you had that much fun on a night out with your friends, Octavia and Raven. There is a smug smile on your lips as you are shaking your hips to the rhythm; the young female DJ is very good with her turntables. The set of lights is composed with neon lights, a disco ball light and some very cool lasers lights. 

Octavia looks at you and made her way closer, putting her hands on your hips. You shiver a little, because you feel her thigh getting between your legs and she moves against you to the beat. Raven is suddenly behind you and a laugh escapes your throat, because you just got sandwiched between your two best friends and they know how uncomfortable it makes you. What are best friends for, right? The two brunettes are pushing their bodies against yours and it feels weird a little bit – your head starts spinning and you sure could use a refreshing bottle of water right now. “I feel a bit dizzy.” You told Octavia and the smaller girl turned around to face her, arching here eyebrows. “I’ll be fine, just need water. Be right back.” It was hard to talk to her, since the music was blasting through the speakers. Your best friend nodded and let you go. 

Just before getting too far away, you turn your head to gaze at them. Octavia wasted no time to pull Raven’s body against her, putting her hands around her neck in a very possessive way. They smiled at each other and Raven leans to kiss her girlfriend. You smiled; they are the cutest couple you know and they are made to be with each other. 

You made your way to the bathroom, bumping here and there into dancing bodies. You look at yourself in the mirror and discover that someone spilled beer on your white tank top. ‘Putting on white clothes was not your best idea’, you think. Your blonde hair is wild and you noticed something is unusual about your look. You frown and try to figure out what the hell is wrong. 

Then you noticed your eyes. You scoffed, realizing that you were just about to freak out. You forgot that you are very much high – it happened more than often, because you can’t feel the drugs kick in and the effects is always taking you by surprise. You wash your hands, then put some water in your face and neck. It is instantly refreshing and you smile, moving out of the crowded bathroom. 

At the bar, you ask the very handsome bartender if you can have a bottle of water. He smiles at you and you notice his tattoos; they are tribal-like. You like it. He hands you a bottle and you take it, open the cap and took a few sips. It tastes like heaven and you want to get back to the dancefloor with Octavia and Raven. The bartender then says that the bottle of water is unfortunately not free and you gave him five dollars, saying that he could keep the change for tip. After you thanked him, you make your way to the dancefloor. 

You chuckle when you recognize Finn; that bastard that cheated on you with Raven, before she started dating Octavia. Sisters before misters, you remember your best friends telling you and you knew it was Finn’s fault and not yours. The young man is dancing with a blonde and you think her name is Harper. As you make your way farther, you pass right behind them and get closer to the girl. “He’s a cheater, not a keeper.” You said to her and she looks at Finn with a questioning gaze. He was obviously way too drunk and you make as much distance as possible between you and then. 

You almost drop your bottle of water when a brunette bumps into you. She turns around with a worried look and takes your wrist, because you were not steady on your feet and would probably have fallen on the ground otherwise. You definitely notice how gorgeous she is with her wild hair, green eyes and slight smile. She excuses herself for pushing you and you shake your head. “Hey, don’t worry.” 

You are standing there without moving and you see her pulling something from her pocket. You hear the crack of something and you see her waving a green glow stick. She smiles at you and looks into your eyes. “I don’t have any flowers, but there is my glow stick. You are very pretty.” You close your eyes as she puts the glowing neckless around your neck, trying not to think about how close you are standing to the gorgeous stranger. “My name is Lexa.”

“Thank you. Your hair, can I touch it?” You ask and she chuckles, scooting closer to you. Her body is pressed against yours and you can’t help but think that the brunette has a body anyone would kill for. You put your hands in the air and she nods, then you put them in her hair. “Oh my god, it’s really, really soft.” Your smile is bigger as you look into her eyes. Fingers running through her hair, you notice that the stranger put her hands on your waist. It feels warm. 

“Do you have a name, pretty girl?” Lexa asks you.

The beat suddenly changes and you look at the brunette with a dopey smile. You know the song and want to dance with her. “If I tell you, will you dance with me?” You tease and she rolled her eyes. 

“I would have wanted to dance with you anyways.” She retorts, pinching her lips with amusement. Your hands falls on her neck and you bring her more closely to you, because you need it. Her body is warm, her hair is soft and that is making you much happy right now. 

“The name is Clarke.” You say and she bits her lower lip. ‘Damn, this is hot’, you wonder for a few seconds what her lips tastes like. Lexa starts moving her hips and puts her arms around your waist; you feel good and let her lead the dance. The girl moves like a goddamn professional, or this is what it feels like to you when she pushed your hips together, as smirk at the corner of her lips. 

Your eyes are locked together and you feel like you can’t avoid her gaze. You pull her closer again and she tilts her head just a little. Just when your lips are about to meet hers, you feel something pulling you back and you whine at the loss of contact with the gorgeous brunette. 

“Clarke! We’ve been looking for you everywhere, dammit!” Someone says loudly in her ear and you can recognize the voice of Raven. You are still looking at Lexa with disappointed eyes and the brunette gives you a questioning arched brow in return. 

Octavia pressed her body behind your back and you immediately know that she is far, far away from soberness. “Who’s hot stranger?” She murmurs to your hear and you somehow manage to understand her words. 

“Guys, this is Lexa.” You say to introduce the other brunette to your best friends. She smiles at them, waiting for you to continue. “The one in ‘panda mode’ on my back is Octavia and here’s Raven. My best friends.” You grin and Lexa nods, looking into your deep blue eyes. 

You wish to be somewhere else, where music is less loud, but you also think that you would not have the chance to get closer again to her in another place. “We’re going back to the apartment, Clarke.” Raven speaks and you sigh. Leaving the place would mean leaving the opportunity to get closer to Lexa. “But you can stay here, if you want!” Raven leans towards you and winks. “We wanted to have some… alone time, if you know what I mean.”

“I do.” You answer. “When do you want me to come back?”

“The latest you can.” And you know that Raven is really serious; when she and Octavia started, they usually never stop until they are very worn out. A part of you doesn’t want to walk into your apartment to your best friends’ screams of pleasure. You nod and they finally let you alone with Lexa. 

You smile at each other before coming closer again, but this time she doesn’t waste time and put her lips on yours; it feels so right and you put your hands in her soft hair, then you cup her face. She elicits a moan from you when she nipped on your lower lip. Her hands move to be on your lower back, then on your butt. You feel her smile and you can’t help yours. She pushed on your ass, grabbing it and pushing a thigh between yours.

She is teasing you and you just let her, because you want her to. Your eyes closed when she moved her lips to your neck and you slide a hand under her t-shirt, touching the warm and soft skin of her belly. She stiffens a bit as you realize that she is ticklish. She chuckles and looks into your eyes, your foreheads almost touching. “I want to get out of here with you.” She admits, then bites on her lower lip again. She has to stop doing that, it was driving me crazy. 

“We can’t go to my place.” You tell her, suddenly remembering that your best friends were going to have a very busy night. 

She nods, presses her lips against yours. “We can go at mine.” She says, moving her hips against mine to the rhythm of the song playing. “If you want.”

“I really want this.” You reassure her and you both smile. 

“Good. I don’t live far from here.” 

And it was true; after getting out of the crowded dancefloor and the building, you started walking, arms brushing arms and a distinct need of holding her hand. You don’t do it, because she is just a stranger and it would be a bit weird. After what looked like fifteen minutes of walking – but it was just five, actually – she grabs you by the wrist and guides you to a large building of apartments. It looks pretty new and expensive to live in. 

The worst part in the path to Lexa’s apartment was the elevator. The fucking elevator, right? There’s a little voice in your head that tries to push you to close to distance between you and the other girl, to pin her against the metal walls and kiss her again, but you manage to resist; you wanted something classier for her, not a damn metal box. You do feel the unresolved sexual tension growing and you can only think of her pretty lips on your neck and her hands everywhere on your body. 

She is now pushing her apartment’s door with a smirk on her lips and all you can think of is what you anticipated for the night. You precisely know what you want and you rush to kiss her again once the door is closed. She hums and wraps her hands around your waist, while you enjoy the taste of her lips. 

Lexa pins you against the wall and you barely repress a moan; you feel her thigh getting between your legs and you know she wants you as much as you want her. She nips your lower lip and you grin, because you love the way her teeth bites into your skin. You only want more, but you also want to wait and make it worth it. “Should we-“ She lowers her head to kiss your neck and you close your eyes. “Bedroom?” You almost choke out, because she licks your skin and you melt against her. 

As your eyes adjust to the darkness in Lexa’s apartment, you see her brief nod and she pulls back to grab your hand. You take a deep breath because you notice that you’ve been holding it for a long moment. “Come with me.” She says to you and you let her drag you around her place. While walking, you look a little bit around, but not too much, because your eyes met Lexa’s back and now you stare at her ass with absolutely no shame. 

She pushes a door and guides you directly to the bed. She sits and you waste no time into straddling her, because you need to feel close to her again. She chuckles when you put your hands on her sides and push up her t-shirt; you remember that she is ticklish and you take fun in running the tip of your fingers on her warm skin. You met her eyes and she winces. “Claaaarke.” You have a smug smirk on your lips, while you finally remove her t-shirt. Your gaze lower down to meet with a black bra with lace that suits her very, very well. 

Your own white tank top is discarded quickly and you smile to each other. Lexa rolls you easily on your back, while your legs still straddles her hips. She presses her body against yours and you know she can feels the warmness in your center. 

You kiss her for another minute, before you feel her remove your bra and lower her head to kiss the newly unclothed skin. A moan escapes your mouth when she brushes the sensitive skin of your breast with her mouth. She teases you, until you shoot a desperate look at her, then she runs her tongue on your hardened nubs. You bite the inside of your cheeks when she sucks or run her thumbs on them. “Does it feel good, Clarke?” She asks you. 

“Very.” You answer; the shorter your answers were, the less chance you have to say something stupid and ruin this beautiful moment. You expertly remove her bra and toss it somewhere in her room, then you grab her breasts. 

She moves to kiss you again, but you feel a hand moving slowly down, stopping its path on your center. You spread your legs open and Lexa rubs her hand in circles right there and you jerk your hips at the ministration. A swear escapes your lips and that makes the brunette smile at you. “What?” But she already knows that she’s the reason why you say bad words like those. 

“Could you just…” You can’t stand this no more, so you just unbutton and unzip your short to allow easier access. Grabbing the other girl’s wrist with your hands, you guide her inside your panties and she starts rubbing again. “Right there.” You say. 

“You’re so wet.” She tells you with a smug smirk. 

“You were teasing a lot.” You retort and she makes circles with her fingers, right on your clit and it feels so good. “God.” You close your eyes, feeling your bundle of nerves getting harder against her. “Lexa…”

She teases your entrance, then slowly slide a finger inside you. “You like that?”

“Fuck, yes.” She’s adding another finger quickly and curls her them inside you, stroking at the flesh right there. You know she is experimented. “Harder.” You choke out between gasps.

She obeys and also runs a finger on your clit has you sending over the edge, because you just can’t take much more of that. You inner walls are tightening around her fingers and she can feel your whole body shaking against hers, while you are enjoying the orgasm she gave you.

But she doesn’t stop her ministrations; she keeps going, but harder and you moan louder, because it feels so good and you can’t control anything that’s happening to you. You claw her back and it sure will leave a mark on her skin, but you don’t regret anything, because you are coming another time and Lexa’s face is priceless because of her obvious satisfaction. 

It take you two minutes before you come down from your orgasm and you can move again, but she waits and doesn’t push you. “You’re good?” She runs a hand in your hair and you smile. 

“I’m beyond good, Lexa.” You assure her, finally rolling to pin her against her bed. “You’ve set the bar high, you know.”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” She teases. 

You only smile in return, before catching her lips again. You feel like you just came down from heaven and you know you will be waiting for another round, after finishing with Lexa. Because whatever drugs you took, it’s still in your system and it fuels your desire for this girl. 

You notice that she stills has her bottoms and you quickly remove the piece of clothing; you need to feel her bare skin against yours and nothing will stop you from that. As soon as she is naked against you, you move your hand between her thighs and touch her delicately. She is beyond horny too and she is very, very wet. She sighs when you rub your fingers against her clit. 

“Are you going to tease me for long?” She asks you and you smile. You know she won’t stand being teased for a long time, because just getting you off was enough for her. You shook your head as you apply more pressure on her center and she gasps a “Oh God”, making you smile even more. She is beautiful and you know you are lucky to spend the night with her. 

You lower your body against hers and you leave a trail of kisses on her skin. She is trying not to complain at the soft attention, because it is ticklish and it tickles her a little bit. You spread her legs open and leave open mouthed kisses, then gently bite the soft skin. She groans of pleasure when you do the same to the other thigh, desperately waiting for you to fasten up. 

Your nails are running in her skin as she is digging with hers in your back. You love it, of course, because it shows that Lexa is very ready for you and she wants you so, so badly. You finally lick her folds and she is melting beneath you. Your tongue runs on her swollen clit again and she desperately put a hand in your hair, pushing a little bit on you head because she wants you to apply more pressure on her hardened bundle of nerves. 

You don’t want to give her the satisfaction of doing what she wants; teasing her seems so much funnier. She lets out a few complaining whines and shoots a look at you. “Please, Clarke.” As soon as she is begging you to stop teasing her, you obey and start sucking on her clit, running quickly your tongue on it. 

She is dripping wet, literally. Your mouth and chin is covered with her arousal and it only excites you more. You push a digit into her and she asks for more, then you put two. Suddenly, she starts shaking and you know it’s only from the pleasure you are giving to her. You feel glorious when she comes, as her walls tightens around the two fingers you have still moving slightly inside her. Lexa looks glorious when she smiles at you and you notice her cheeks turning to a light pink. 

“That, my dear, was incredible.” She says to you and you return her smile. 

“I know, right.” And you two are up for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to comment or leave kudos!


End file.
